


The little clown

by TobiasChase



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alucinaciones, M/M, Mental Health Issues, esquizofrenia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Un pequeño payaso solo.Un pequeño payaso atado a una persona, a una ilusión a un amor puede hacer lo que sea por eso. Por mantenerlo ahí. Aun así eso puede ser algo aterrador y terrible. Un pecado inconfesable, un crimen atroz.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The little clown

El sol era insoportable y las gotas de sudor corrían por desgracia el maquillaje blanco que cubría casi todo mi rostro. Odiaba tanto el calor como solía odiar el frio y otras cosas que no fueran relacionada al ambiente. Hago una pequeña mueca de fastidio viendo que las personas no se acercan a ver mi show, ni si quiera se atreven a mirarme siquiera.

¿Por qué era así? Me preguntaba, la gente de ahora debería estas agradecía por personar como yo que les regala una risa. Suspiro un poco y voy a un banco desocupado de aquel parque. La gente va ahí, pero solo se encuentra de paso o se encuentran más ocupados con esos malditos celulares que apenas logran hacerme caso. Siento que soy invisible o que estoy a punto de estarlo, pero eso me da igual.

De repente siento como unos ojos se posan en mí. No necesito ver quién es, pues esa sensación que siento me lo confirma. Escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí y yo solo bajo la mirada. No quiero escuchar sus palabras. No quiero oír cómo se burla de mí, que no importo y que sería mejor que desapareciera.

Sé que en parte quiere que muera, pero también siento que tiene miedo de perderme. Solo es un pequeño pensamiento, una idea vaga y rápida como una pequeña brisa en ese clima del infierno.

-Es una mala señal que un payaso ande triste Obito- dijo, escucho un tono de burla de su voz y me encojo más en la banca que me va quemando un poco pues está caliente. No contesto y se sienta a mi lado- no te pongas así- el tono de su voz cambia, ya no es tan satírica como antes pero aun así desconfió.

Madara. Era aquel el nombre de aquel hombre que estaba a mi lado. Sin duda alguna era la única persona la cual me hablaba y no solo eso sino que también compartía una vida conmigo. Podría decir que lo amaba, o que simplemente tenía una fuerte dependencia hacia él, no lo sé. De lo único de lo que me encontraba seguro era que él no se iba como los demás que me abandonaba. Siempre estaba conmigo sin importar las circunstancias. Sentía que nadie había estado tan junto que nosotros dos.

-Toda esta gente es estúpida ¿No te parece?- siguió Madara hablando y le observo. Mantiene la mirada en lo alto y su rostro parecía de expresión alguna.

-Sí, tienes razón. Todos son estúpidos- susurro mirando cómo la gente se dispersaba a mi alrededor ¿Por qué se alejaban de mí? ¿Era por mi aspecto? ¿Ya no causaba gracia? ¿O era acaso una razón superior que no lograba comprender mi poco profundo conocimiento?

-Tal vez no todos- comento como si nada señalando con uno de sus dedos a una pequeña que se acercaba a nosotros.

Tenía cerca de cinco años y una sonrisa risueña decoraba su rostro. De piel blanca, unos ojos grandes y curiosos de color verde y un excéntrico cabello color rosa vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de holanes que le llegaban a las rodillas que eran cubiertas de calcetas pulcramente blancos como el vestido y tenía unos zapatos rojos. Rojos. Eran lindos.

Se acercó de mi e ignorando a Madara me sonrió de una forma que solo los niños hacen. Yo correspondí con esa misma sonrisa.

-¿Eres un payaso?- pregunto curiosa. Pequeña tonta niña, claro que lo era. Pese a la dulzura que la cobijaba seguía siendo igual de idiota que todos los demás.

-Claro pequeña. Soy el payaso Tobi- me levanto de la banca y pese a que el calor me está mortificando y me marea un poco logro ponerse bien de pie- y estoy aquí para alegrar a las niñas como tú.

La chiquilla comenzó a reírse de una manera escandalosa. Mientras se divertía observe alrededor en busca de sus padre: ellos al parecer no se estaban al alcance de su vista, lo más seguro es que la pequeña se fuera de su lado cuando vio aquel deprimido y curioso payaso.

-Creo que es hora que juegue con nosotros, Obito- dijo Madara apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca. Una sonrisa, mas tétrica y fría como ponía en las ocasiones en las que "jugábamos" estaba ahí presente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Era solo una niña. Diferente a todos nuestros compañeros de juego. Como si hubiera leído mi mente como un libro abierto y abandonado en medio de la nada se encogió de hombros- no me importa, yo quiero jugar, y quiero jugar ya- comentó y pese a que eso se podía denominar como cruel lo dijo de una manera tan simple que dude por unos instantes. Está bien, Madara. Jugaremos.

-¿Oiga?- sintió como la niña me jala de los grandes y exagerados pantalones que paso. Su dulce sonrisa desaparece, ahora solo tiene una mueca en una típica rabieta infantil. Eso me incomoda un poco a la par que me moleste. Yo solo le sonrió y eso le incomoda un poco. Debo de aceptar que la sonrisa de un payaso no solía ser la mejor del mundo.

-¿Si, mi pequeña niña?- pregunto.

-Está actuando un poco raro- comento como si nada la niña. Sus padres deberían enseñarle a cerrarle la boca.

-Oh no es eso, es que solo me puse a recordar en un sitio muy especial que creo que te agradaría mucho, si eso mismo-dije metiendo a la intriga aquella pequeña- solo que está un poco alejado.

-No sé- titubeo- mis padres no quisieran que me alejara tanto.

-No es tan lejos- argumento y parezco calmarla, solo un poco- te juro que te encantara. Hay muchas cosas geniales que te dejaran maravillada.

-¡Genial!- exclamo la niña tendiéndome su mano en una señal que me tenía confianza. No debería de tenerla.

Le cojo de la mano y sin añadir otra mentira a mi colección me la llevo del parque, no sin antes que Madara valla con nosotros. La niña sigue sin percatarse de su parecencia pero sé que a él no le molesta en lo absoluto. Nos vamos de aquí. Era hora de jugar.

...

Las horas habían pasado volando y cuando abandone a la niña luego de nuestro divertido juego decidí que era lo mejor regresar a casa. El cielo se estaba convirtiendo en una completa desazón de colores diferentes y un ambiente cálido comenzaba a sentarme bien. Madara se encuentra a mi lado y también siento que le sienta bien.

-Eso fue fantástico- comento con una sonrisa tranquila, eso y su andar pausado parecía un hombre que llevaba una vida tranquila y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Todo lo contrario a mí, todavía me inquieto eso.

-¿Te parece que sí?- pregunto con duda y él se percata, siempre lo ha hecho- es que no creo que haya sido conveniente dejarla ahí.

-Es un lugar más adecuado para una niña como ella- replico, claramente ofendido a lo que me callo. No quiero discutir con él.

-No importa- susurro- me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Hay comida en casa- dijo- pizza congelada.

-Supongo que mientras tengamos electricidad todo va bien- suspiro un poco, veo que a él no le importa, así que añado más.

Nosotros vivimos en la parte más pobre y por ende miserable de la ciudad. Aquella zona que se localizaba el norte de esta hermosa y prospera localidad. Casi nadie se acercaba ahí a menos que no tuviera alguna opción de vivir ahí o era un casi suicida.

Ahí sucedían toda clase de crímenes que en su mayoría quedaban inmunes. A veces me preguntaba porque no me pasaba nada. Tal vez su odio era tan grande que ni siquiera se acercaban a mí. Ahí siempre decían que era raro, lo sé porque los escucho susurrar al acercarse a una distancia prudente. No me hablan pero tampoco se meten por mí. No es algo ni bueno ni malo. Podría vivir con eso.

Nos acercamos al edificio donde vivimos. En la mayoría de estos edificios se encontraba casi en ruinas con partes tan deterioradas que estaban a punto en desmoronarse. El nuestro es el más viejo, no obstante contaba con la ventaja de ser solo nuestro. Era oscuro y cuando llovía era muy húmedo, no me gustaba casi nada vivir en un sitio así pero Madara me convencía. Era un lugar perfecto para esconderse, nos podríamos darnos lujos de vivir en un lugar grande y antiguo- todo un clásico, solía alegar como si hablara de una mansión construida en el renacimiento- pero bueno, también era para que no se acercaran más. No sonaba tan mal.

Entremos en el complejo. Solo unas cuantas puertas y en medio de ellas se encontraban las escaleras que conectaba con los otros pisos- eran tres en total- y un elevador tan olvidado que se notaba claramente el café de lo oxidado que estaba.

Camine hacia la puerta donde unos despintados números 102 anunciaban el número del departamento. Agarre el picaporte sucio y lo abrí. Cuando estaba casi adentro tanto mi mano hasta encontrar el interruptor. No, así como no pagaba renta tampoco tenía la necesidad de pagar luz eléctrica. La que yo gozaba no era más que fruto de mi robo de un poste que casi no revisaban. Recuerden. Esa zona es peligrosa. Si los grandes delitos no eran detenidos no creía que tampoco tan pequeños e irrelevantes como ello.

Mi casa, mi pequeña casa era algo que me gustaba. No tenía muchos muebles – solo un sillón, una mesa, una silla. Y la cama. Los pocos aparatos que contaban- televisión, microondas, y una estufa eléctrica- pocos recursos que tenía cuando antes ganaba dinero- siempre estaban en el piso. Las paredes era lo que más me gustaba. Ya mismo las había pintado con pintorescos colores: rojo, amarillo, azul, naranja, verde, morado. Todo se veía muy alegre.

-Obito- escucho la voz de Madara, por un momento se me había olvidado que se encontraba a mi lado. Siento su manos en mis caderas y luego como me atrae contra su cuerpo. Su erección era notoria, pero no me sorprende.

-Madara, déjame lavarme primero y luego lo hacemos- susurro y se separa de mí.

-Bueno, pero primero quiero ver que te desnudez- ordeno. Bufo un poco y me quito la ropa enseguida. Tampoco es que tenga pena, no tengo nada que ocultar, solo me fastidia como me ve.

-Ahora ve a limpiarte- dijo yéndose al sillón y prender la tele.

Suspiro un poco. Al menos no fue tan lejos. Y sin decir más solo fui al pequeño cuarto de baño. Quería limpiar el maquillaje y el sudor junto con pequeñas gotas rojas que no recordaba de dónde venían.

El baño estaba descuidado: el lavabo funcionaba, el excusado apenas un poco pues se había estropeado y menos que se usara una cubeta de agua los desechos humanos no se iban. La tina se encontraba sucia y parecía carcomida. Un tubo estaba salido y el cancel de cristal había pasado a ser historia.

También el agua no funcionaba del todo, por suerte tenía unas cuentas cubetas de agua que llegaba a juntar cuando llovía, tal vez no era la mejor pero servía de algo.

Agarre una y luego algo de jabón y un estropajo verde que había pasado a ser un poco café. Entre con cuidado a la tina y me di una leve ducha. El agua medio sucia me congelaba hasta el alma cuando tuvo contacto con mí piel, pero en un tiempo me acostumbre. Luego de quitarme la suciedad y el maquillaje, me enjuague y sin más salí del pequeño cuarto.

La televisión se encontraba apagada y Madara estaba sentando viéndola de manera fija ¿Por qué hacia eso? Me acerque y sin preguntarle encendí la televisión. Una película estaba pasando, pero no recordaba el titulo. Volví a observarlo, seguía inmóvil, como una estatua de yeso abandonada. Eso me inquietaba y mucho.

-¿Madara?- pregunte acercándome lentamente, siento el ambiente más frio- Madara ¿estás bien?

Este parpadeo por primera vez en todo el rato y después lo vio a él. No parecía tener alguna emoción pero al menor se movía, por un momento pensé que había muerto.

-Si, me encuentro muy bien- dijo y siento su mirada escrudiñar cada parte de mi cuerpo- Te vez mejor sin maquillaje- dijo sin pudor.

-No es para tanto- suspiro- para después acercarme - ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?- pregunte sin rodeos, a mi no me gustan y sé que a él tampoco lo que resulta muy cómodo en este tipo de situaciones.

-Ponte en cuatro- ordeno. Todo quedo fuerte y claro.

Me pongo en la posición que él quiere sobre el suelo y noto que está sucio, demasiado sucio incluso me lastimaba un poco las palmas de las manos y las rodillas. No puedo ver lo que hace, no es que no tenga esa opción si no se que le molesta. Solo mi sentido de la audición me pone en un estado no tan preciso lo que está a punto de hacer.

Escucho como se levanta, el zipper de la cremallera del pantalón bajarse y el sonido hueco que producen la prende al bajar al suelo debido a la gravedad. Después como se pone de rodillas atrás de mi y siento su duro miembro chocar contra mis muslos y luego sus manos tomando mis nalgas para separarlas.

-¿Quieres que entre ya, mi pequeño payaso?- pregunto en ese tono de burla y degradación que prefería pasar por alto. Sabía que solo lo decir por un juego ¿no?

-Sí, quiero que lo hagas- susurro para ahogar un grito al sentir como me embestía de una sola. Era grande y sin preparación alguna dolía tanto el desgarramiento. Oigo su gemido ronco de placer. Estaba en todo su derecho de excitarse, incluso siento que a veces le excitaba más el dolor que causaba que el acto en sí.

No dudo un momento, ni espero un segundo más al moverse dentro de mí. El dolor empezaba a fluir de manera paulatina desde mi cintura para abajo como una tortura. Amaba esta tortura. Había algo en ese incansable y satírico dolor que me provocaba cuando entraba y salía de mí cuerpo que me llegaba a enloquecer de placer.

De repente la televisión corta la película dando una noticia de último momento y logro escuchar como un reportero comenta un terrible acontecimiento: habían hallado a una pequeña brutalmente asesinada, su cuerpo abandonado en un callejón anónimo de la ciudad. Madara ríe y lo siento llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi haciéndome gritar con todas mis fuerza. Eso le excitaba, la muerte le excitaba más que nada en el mundo y ese placer se lo desquitaba conmigo poseyéndome de esa manera tan salvaje.

Un pequeño alivio recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir sus grandes manos tocar mi virilidad ya endurecida. Empiezo a mover mis caderas en busca de más contacto y el aprieta mi miembro de una manera dolorosa y excitante.

-¿Di que te gusta, zorra?- exigía sacando su gran verga para después arremeter con la misma violencia que antes.

-¡Me gusta!- exclamo, sentía como oprimía mi próstata y siento mis sentidos completamente noqueado por eso- ¡Me encanta, sigue Madara!- exclamaba como la zorra que decía que era.

-Así me encantas- susurro con esa voz que me excitaba cada vez que teníamos sexo.

Duro más de lo que yo había esperado. Al sentir el semen dentro de mí, este ardía como sentía debería arder el infierno. Pero me gustaba, estaba bien.

Salió de manera brusca. Hay algo más que sale de mi aparte de semen y sé que es mi sangre. Mies extremidades ya debilitadas comienzan a temblar que caigo de bruces al suelo. No puedo levantarme del suelo, no lo puedo aunque lo intentara. Alzo el rostro y veo como Madara se acomoda los pantalones y después baja el suelo quedando frente de mí. Sus ojos negros, tan carentes de emociones parecen tener brillo ¿Sera por mí? ¿O acaso será que disfruto de eso?

-Te amo- susurra y yo me quedo estático. No esperaba algo así.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto perplejo.

-Claro- asintió- lo supe desde el primer día que te conocí que era el indicado y que estaría contigo protegiéndote hasta el final- acerco de una de sus manos para acariciar mis cabellos para luego descenderla por mi mejilla. Solo me dejo hacer mientras siento que en mi cerebro una especie de película clandestina se representaba. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en esta.

¿Cuántos años tengo desde que conozco a Madara? Tengo 16 años y lo conocí cuando tenía 10. Como olvidar eso. No, no podría, es algo esencial en mi vida.

Tampoco es que mi vida fuera un gran recuadro de excelentes y buenos recuerdos. Si tendría que contarlos con los dedos me sobrarían unos cuantos de una mano. Los malos era otra cuestión.

Mis padres me habían abandonado a un psiquiátrico "será lo mejor para ti" recordaba que decía mi madre con lágrimas falsas cuando aquellos hombres de blanco me jalaban a una camioneta del mismo color con único logo que anunciaba la institución mental donde pasaría un tiempo.

Esquizofrenia. Menudo estupidez para retenerme. Sin embrago, no podía hacer nada. Me habían hecho ingresar cuando tenía 7 años, cuando era solo un pequeño niño que no entendía mucho el mundo que era real y el que creían era un falso que me creaba yo.

Ese era el mejor lugar y por un momento me lo creí. Estaba muy bien ahí, había varios niños de mi edad y me daban colores y hojas donde pudiera dibujar cuando me portaba bien y no me causaba muchos problemas. Amaba dibujar payasos de caras sonrientes. Los colgaba en mi habitación. Oh mi habitación era también lo que más amaba; decorada con mis mejores dibujados también era únicamente mía. Podía desplazarme a mi voluntad a mi antojo.

Pero eso termino cuando tenía 9 años y él llego. No recuerdo su nombre y tampoco quiero quemar mis neuronas en algo tan superficial como eso. Solo recuerdo que tenía el cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos negros que siempre se movían de un lado para otro. Más bien todo su cuerpo siempre se encontraba en un estado de un próximo ataque cardiaco.

Era mayor que yo pero seguía siendo un chico. Unos trece o carroce años no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero está también en mi lista que no me importa absolutamente nada. Lo pasaron a mi cuarto solo porque ya no había donde más. Otro esquizofrénico como yo. Supongo que la única diferencia de los dos era que a mí no se me notaba- no a menos que me conocieran de fondo y vieran mi extraño "comportamiento errático" – y él estaba en cada poro de su ser. También era más agresivo y aunque fuera mi compañero de cuarto se pasó la mitad del tiempo en ese lugar en aquel pequeño cuarto acolchonado abrazado a esa camisa de fuerza. Amaba cuando estaba así.

Demostraba su peor parte en la noche cuando estaba casi todo en silencio y solo estábamos solos los dos.

"Sera mejor que no pienses delatarme, pequeño mocoso" susurraba cuando me hacia levantarme a media noche y la luz de luna que pasaba por la ventana y los barrotes era nuestra única luz.

"Un paso y en falso y serás un cadáver" amenazaba cuando me quitaba la ropa y me ponía contra la cama, boca abajo.

"Vaya que estas delicioso para ser una pequeña puta ¿eh? ¿Te gusta?" jadeaba contra mi oído cuando metía su inmundo y pequeño pene dentro de mí. Lo metía y lo sacaba hasta después de un rato correrse afuera o simplemente me daba vuelta y me obligaba hacerle sexo oral hasta que terminara dentro de mi boca. Claro que tenía que tragarla.

A esa edad no sabía que me estaba violando. Odio no haberlo sabido. Eso dolía mucho y cada vez que terminaba y me demandaba ir a dormir como si nada me sentía sucio. Quería que todo terminara, quería que se muriera.

Pero eso lo quedaban en mis pensamientos. Todas aquellas noches. Todas aquellas sesiones de sexo involuntarios hicieron en alguien aún más extraña. Ya no me daban más colores y hojas, por los menos ya no más seguidos: decían que ya había dejado de ser un niño bueno. Los payasos que llegaba a dibujar ya no sonreían. Y mi cuarto ya no tenía dibujos, solo sucios secretos que no se veían, solo se sentían.

Me estaba hartando, cansando de toda esa situación. Solo rogaba que algo pasara, tan solo una pequeña cosa. Y paso. En forma de fuego. Un fuego que consumaba culpas y pecados.

Había sido de noche, antes de medianoche. El incendio se originó precisamente en la cama de mi nefasto compañero. Él estaba ahí, ni siquiera se percató de eso o por lo menos no a tiempo ya que no logro huir de las llamas. Gritos y humo empezaron a inundar la habitación y me sentí mareado por eso. Un instinto de pánico y terror comenzó a invadirme ¿Qué pasaba si no salir de ahí? ¿Moriría? Me acerque a la puerta tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba, como todas la noches, cerrada con llave. El terror se apodero de mí, el fuego estaba consumiendo todo y el humo me estaba asfixiando. El calor me estaba matando por ahora de manera metafórica y nadie venia. Luego abrieron la puerta. Solo lograron tomarme de los hombros y sacarme de ahí. Todo el tumulto de las personas estaban saliendo: pacientes, doctores y enfermeras de turnos salían de manera desorganizada con tal de salvar su vida. El fuego se expandía más a y más. Logre salir como pude, entre empujones, maldiciones y una que otra risa enferma.

La noche era frenética. Las estrellas se opacaban ante la inmenso e imponente humo que salía por todo el psiquiátrico. Todo el mundo estaba más calmado y el personal cooperaba para mantener a los enfermos en paz.

Yo no quería volver ahí, donde ya no me daban mucho con que dibujar y donde me agredían en la noche. Sin que nadie me hiciera caso comencé andar por el jardín del psiquiátrico. Estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada.

Unos pasos cerca hicieron que mis nervios se encontraron a flor de piel. No podía ver nada, sentía una manos sobre mis hombres y solté un grito que podía haber sido escuchado si no fuera por las sirenas de los bomberos. Esas manos eran grandes y sin más me lanzaron al suelo donde caí de bruces.

Estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí abajo?- oí su voz, se oía un poco más joven.

-Tú me empujaste- replique volviendo a levantarme. Puse mis manos y me sacudí la tierra del pantalón.

-No es cierto, pero qué más da- dijo, se oía impaciente, inseguro, un poco como mi compañero recién fallecido- solo vámonos.

-No quiero- me negué, mi instinto me gritaba que tenía que salir de ahí. No estar cerca de aquel sujeto al cual no podía verle la cara.

-Tampoco quieres regresar a esa casa de locos ¿verdad?- pregunto- solo ven conmigo y yo te protegeré de todos, lo prometo- dijo y siento una de sus manos tocar la mía.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- pregunto y se reía. Es burlona pero me agrada.

-Porque será al único al que puedas confiar- dijo- entonces ¿Nos vamos?- pregunta.

Miro por unos momentos el edificio acabado por las llamas y acepto su mano. No tengo ninguna duda que hice lo correcto.

-Obito- oigo su voz- como me jala obligándome a levantarme.

Ahogo un quejido de dolor y noto como mis piernas comienza a resbalar semen acompañado de sangre. Siento que en un momento a otro me iré a caer de nuevo en el suelo. Tal vez logre golpearme bien duro la cabeza y no logre levantarme. Más eso no ocurría pues Madara me tenía sujetado de los hombros.

-¿Por qué no haces nada de comer?- pregunto e hice una mueca de rabia ¿Quería que fuera a cocinarle? ¿Por qué no lo hacia el que no tenía el culo partido por la mitad? Apenas podía caminar.

-No me jodas Madara, no voy a cocinar nada- me negué pero el aprieta más mis hombros y no sé qué me duele más- Por favor, estoy cansado.

-Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, ve a prepararme algo de comer, sé que también te mueres de hambre.

Yo no contesto, pero mi estómago tomo la libertad de la palabra rugiendo como si fuera un león fuera de su hábitat. La sonrisa de Madara me hizo enojar más.

-Está bien, pero primero suéltame- susurro y el me suelta. Estuve en unos cinco intentos de caerme pero no se logró. Me mantuve en equilibrio y logre caminar luego de un par de minutos. Solo haría pizza del microondas. Cuando lo hice solo comimos en silencio. Fuimos a dormir en nuestro viejo colchón en nuestro pequeño y oscuro cuarto donde solo esta eso, el colchón. Nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato.

....

La mañana siguiente no era tan malo. Hacia una ligera brisa y el sol no era tan sofocante como antes, pero ese día no iría a trabajar- si, a pesar de mi problemático estatus económico que se podría decir que era un total marginado- me tomaba la libertad de tomarme un día libre.

En lugar de usar aquel colorido traje preferí usas unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra y un chaleco naranja. Mi rostro iba limpio y mi cabello un poco más peinado. Sé que a así le gusto Madara pero me extraña que después de que despertara no lo encontrara ahí ¿Dónde estaría? Me preguntaba mientras salía de casa con unas pocas monedas en el bolsillo que quería gastar en más comida. También quería darme una vuelta, un poco de sol no me sentaría nada mal.

Anduve caminando por aquella destrozaba y deshumanizada parte de la ciudad. Fue cuando pase por un descolorido callejón donde era famoso por estar invadido de prostitutas que lo encontré.

Mei sin duda era una de las pocas personas de esa zona que se metía conmigo. Me caía mal por eso, no era más que una mujer bastante desagradable que jodia tanto como molestaba. Y ahora estaba seguro que estaba haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Estaba en aquel callejón, con un vestido azul marino sin mangas y lo suficientemente corto como para mostrar sus lindas piernas que habían sido abiertas innumerables veces. Se encontraba contra la pared, recargando su espalda contra esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos resaltando sus senos. En sus labios reposaba un cigarrillo nuevo y era encendido por él. Madara estaba con ella y le ofrecía un encendedor para encender aquel vicio mata pulmones ¿Por qué estaba con ella? La mujer fuma, el cigarrillo se consume lentamente por el fuego convirtiéndolo en ceniza caliente. Se lo saca de la boca y exhala el humo en un intento de parecer sexy. Madara a pesar de todo parece no molestarse por el humo que inunda en el ambiente. Incluso sonríe de una manera muy autentica y a la vez tan poco de él. La agarra del mentón antes de que de siga fumando. La besa en los labios y no lo soporto más. La sangre ha llegado y a mi cerebro y toda mi vista se torna de color rojo brillante que me molesta más. Me acerco. No escucho nada, ni siquiera escucho mi propia voz, la siento muy lejana a mí. Mei parece asustada y Madara se mantiene inmutable. Los odio, los odio ambos.

Madara no hace nada y siento que esa sonrisa cambia. Parece burlona ¿Esa sonrisa solo la hace cuando estoy yo? ¿Acaso solo se burla de mí? El odio incrementa. Mei quiere huir, creo que me tiene terror y es lo que le grita el instinto. Bueno, eso no lo tendrá nada sencillo. Antes de que se vaya logro cogerla de los cabellos. Suelta un chillido molesta que resuene en mis oídos y le jalo más. Empiezo a caminar y me percato que a pesar de sus molestos gritos nadie se acerca. La calle se encuentra desierta. La llevo a unos contenedores destartalados que se encuentro y la aviento detrás de ellos. El sonido de su cabeza chocar contra el pavimento hacen un eco hueco. Me acerco. Que empiece el juego.

No sé cuánto tarde en que muriera. No sé cuántos golpes le ha dado con mis puños, cuantas patadas y cuantas cosas me atreví a lanzarla. Me sentía ciego, mi mente y mi cuerpo se sentían entes separados. Completamente indiferentes el uno con el otro. Fue cuando sentí sus manos en mis caderas que sentía que regrese. Mis manos, eso fue lo primero que vi. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Pero eso no era lo único. También mi chaleco se encuentra sucio, mi pantalón que lo sentía un poco húmedo pero que no notaba tanto.

Ella estaba horrenda. Llena de hematomas y sangre aquella mujer que había atraído a muchos hombres para sus sucios negocios se encontraba tirada como un muñeco roto. Sin vida. No, su pecho ya no se movía y su piel había perdido su tonalidad. Pienso por un momento en el cigarro que tenía, pero no debo de pensar en ello. Eso carecía tanto de importancia. Ya no tendría a nadie que consumiera de él.

-Parece que no te resistes en jugar, Obito.

-Cállate Madara- gruño y me aparto. No quiero que me toque, que me hable con ese tono que no paso absolutamente nada. Porque si había pasado y eso me dolía mucho.

-Tú no eres nadie para callarme- frunció el ceño. Se molestó.

-¿Crees que no me voy a molestar? ¿Por qué andabas con esa puta en primer lugar?- se acercaba pero yo retrocedía a cada paso que daba.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo?- pregunto y siento la pared chocar contra mi espalda. No tengo escapatoria.

-Claro que no puedes. Eres mío-reclamo ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo? No tengo ni idea. Su risa es su única respuesta y sus manos apresando mis muñecas para hacerlas chocar contra la pared sus movimientos- suéltame que no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

-Tal vez tú no tengas nada de qué hablar conmigo, pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo- dijo acercándose a mí. Puedo oler el asqueroso aroma de la nicotina en su boca- me alegro saber que realmente te importo mucho a tal punto de asesinar por mi amor, pero no soy de tu propiedad maldito mocoso.

-Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz- gruño y logro separarme de él- vete y haz lo que se te antoje.

-Oh, Obito tu nunca logras comprendes nada- suspira un poco- yo, quiero estar contigo, a pesar de todo sabes que te amo.

-Pues no voy a permitir que te acuestes con otros que no sea yo, no me importa si tengo que matar a todas esas zorras.

-Eso es lindo detalle.

-Madara no estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco.

Suspiro un poco y me quito el chaleco para tirarlo al contenedor. Yo no iba lavar eso a pesar de que me gustaba mucho ese chaleco. Como le echaría de menos.

-No pensé que te excitaras tan rápido con algo tan sencillo- dijo y yo solo prefiero ignorarlo, se nota y me toma del brazo- ya déjalo.

-No es fácil Madara y será mejor que me sueltes- gruño un poco. Me suelta y me siento aliviado aunque solo en parte. La otra rogaba que me detuviera, que implorara que me quedara a su lado a pesar de que sé que sería lo último que hiciera por mí- Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas... ¿Estarás en casa?- pregunto.

-Claro que estará ahí- tomo mi rostro y me dio un beso en la frente. Ese maldito sabia tocar las zonas más sensibles de mis sentimientos- te amo.

-No digas eso- susurro.

-Lo hago porque sé que me amas.

-Eso es ser un poco pesado.

-No solo es ser honesto y la honestidad en si es pesada- me soltó- nos vemos en la noche- se despidió antes de irse de aquel callejón.

No puedo evitar soltar un gruñido. Ese tonto ¿Por qué hacia lo que se le antojara? Mejor aún ¿Por qué lo permitía? No pasaba nada. Ahora solo necesitaba deshacerme de la sangre de mis manos y seguir mi recorrido. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonaba tan sencillo que esperaba que fuera así

...

Habían transcurrido dos horas después de que matara a esa maldita. El ambiente continuaba fresco y eso me gustaba. Había comprado varias cosas para comer, la mayoría comida congelada que podría calentar en el microondas un par de días y varias pastas para la estufa que casi no utilizaba. Pese a tener todo, no quería regresar a casa, por lo menos por el momento.

Anduve por la ciudad unos momentos más. Todos seguían consternados por el asesinato de la niña, escuchaba a veces. Estaba por todas partes. Su nombre había sido Sakura Haruno; cinco años. Alguien le había destrozado la columna vertebral. Un crimen brutal, tal como había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores solo que esta vez era a una menor de edad. Algo severamente indignante para la policía, señalaba la prensa que opinaba que también eran unos idiotas, tampoco hacían nada, solo era buitres que esperaban a comer carne muerta.

Todo esto es obra de un asesino serial, señalo el oficial a cargo durante la trasmisión de la noticias en las televisiones que enseñaban el escaparate de una tienda de electrónicos. Eso era una grata manera de ver sin pagar nada, ni siquiera luz. El oficial no era mayor de 30 años de estaba seguro y dedo de admitir que era guapo. Era alto, rubio con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. Piel casi bronceada que no caía en lo ridículo y unos ojos azules. Parecía un poco cansado, tal vez por el excesivo trabajo que le consumía energía. Pero aun así no se veía demacrado. Para nada. Aseguraba que lo atraparían al asesino implicado en todas esas muertes, que tenían pistas solidas en el caso y que no faltaría mucho.

Agarre fuerte las compras que tenía. Madara era el asesino, yo lo sabía más que nada porque yo solo le ayudaba a conseguirlas ¿Tenían pistas? ¿Sabían acaso de Madara? Tenía miedo, si eso era cierto entonces lo atraparían, a los dos y los separarían. Madara iría a prisión un par de años antes de que una linda soga acabe con su vida por la pena de muerta y yo volveré al sitio donde hui hace años. Me pondrán en ese cuarto de paredes acolchonadas y tendré una camisa de fuerza todo el día.

-¿Qué hacía ahí parado maldito idiota?- oí al dependiente de la tienda. Mis nervios estaban disparados en cualquiera dirección que al escuchar su voz irritada no hice más que huir.

Corrí lo más que pude, corrí hasta que sentí que mis pulmones no eran más que dos pasas arrugadas carentes de oxígeno y mis piernas estaban invadidas de agujas invisibles. Había vuelto a la zona donde vivía. Estaba casi como siempre, fea, sin colorido, bastante abandonada a su destino.

Solo había un pequeño detalle. Había mucha gente en el callejón. Me acerque nervioso a donde estaba el tumulto de morbosos curiosos. La cinta amarilla de la policía se notaba dando a entender los límites donde podían pasar los civiles. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de esa idiota muy rápido, razone y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Y si con eso habían dado con Madara? Nuestra casa no se encontraba tan lejos de ahí ¿Dónde estará? Mire a los lados, viendo rostros desconocidos. Me sentí ahogado por unos momentos. Sentí que todo cambiaba, la atmosfera de volvía más cruel e inhóspita. Todos ellos eran malvados. Atravesé la línea amarilla haciendo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de los demás. Una joven vestida de un traje negro de "ejecutiva" se adelantó.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo molesta, con ese tono que solo tienen las mujeres para hablar, mas yo solo la ignore- ¿Qué no me estas escuchando?

-Yo...

-Vamos Ino no te molestes tanto con ese chico, yo me encargo- se adelantó un rubio. Ese rubio no me pareció extraño. Lo había visto hace poco cuando daba un comunicado de prensa ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

-Pero Naruto, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No me tardare te lo aseguro- dijo sonriendo con calma ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Bueno eso era su trabajo, pensé, no podía estar tan tenso a pesar de que si se lo notaba con atención si se veía así.

La chica hace una mueca con su boca y se va con el resto de sus compañeros que para ese entonces guardaban el cadáver de Mei en una bolsa de plástico con cierre "Pobre mujer, no se merecía eso" escuchaba y estaba por reírme. Claro que se lo merecía. Por meterse donde no le llamaba como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el tan mencionado Naruto sacándome de mis cavilaciones interiores. Le agradecía por eso mentalmente.

-Es que...- empecé a balbucear. Estaba perdido, pensé pero eso sonaría muy estúpido- ando buscando a alguien y no lo encuentro.

Veo que sonríe de una manera enternecido como cuando ves algo muy mono y en cierto grado eso me indigna. Yo no tengo nada de mono y agradable. Lo más seguro es que piensa que tengo algo de retraso mental y necesito ayuda. La esquizofrenia y el retraso mental son cosas muy distintas, divague, yo si podía razonar no como esos chicos que siempre tenían una expresión estúpida en sus estúpidos rostros.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo y yo niego- ¿Por qué no?

-Estaré bien, solo es que estoy un poco desorientado pero encontrare la manera de llegar a casa, yo sé que estará ahí.

-Aun así, déjame acompañarte a tu casa. Aquí hay una persona muy peligrosa y no está bien que un chico como tú ronde solo en esta zona.

-Pero yo vivo aquí- replico un poco y se extraña- yo vivo aquí con alguien, un amigo a quien ando buscando. No creo que me pase nada malo.

-Pues yo no creo nada. Solo quédate aquí ¿vale? Solo debo de hablar con alguien y ya no vamos ¿Te parece?

Estaba a punto de hablar, de negar a su propuesta pero no me dio tiempo. Solo me dio la espalda y se fue hablar con la rubia que parecía molestarse más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se le notaba mucho en como la frente se le arrugaba. A pesar de que tenía la opción de irme, no lo hice. Podía simplemente mandarlo al demonio y dejarlo plantado pero solo actué como un chico bueno, haciendo lo que me había pedido. Esperar.

Solo fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que regresara a mi lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y con su mano en la nuca en un ademan del anterior síntoma de nerviosismo.

-Ya vámonos... ¿Eh?

-Obito- me presente- me llamo Obito.

-Mucho gusto Obito, yo me llamo Naruto aunque creo que ya lo sabes- dijo y a pesar de que comenzaba a cabrear todo eso se fue. Me agrado.

Empezamos andar a mi casa. Me hacía muchas preguntas la mayoría incomodas. Quienes eran mis padres, quien era ese amigo mío, como lo había conocido. Creo que lo único que respondí es que ese amigo mío se llamaba Madara. Parece insatisfecho pero no quiero responder a eso. Muchos menos de mis padres que no los he visto en años.

Después de un rato llegamos a ese deshabitado edificio. Parece que no cree que yo vivo ahí.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto.

-Claro, vamos- dijo tomándole una mano para llevarlo ahí.

Llegamos a mi departamento y enciendo la luz pues sin ella casi no se puede ver nada.

-Madara- le llamo pero nadie contesta- Madara ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba soltando al rubio.

-Ese nombre me suena- decía Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Madara?- pregunte ansioso.

-No creo que sean el mismo- empezó a reír- ese hombre murió hacía muchos años. Estaba loco e hizo una masacre. Murió justamente en ese lugar con un disparo en el corazón.

-Qué triste- susurro y me imagino la escena. Pero no con ese bizarro Madara que me acaba de contar si no con el que conozco. Me da terror el imaginar cómo su pecho sale sangre de la bala y queda tendido en el suelo.

-Tal vez, la verdad es que no creo que haya sido necesario que lo mataran- se puso a reflexionar- Entonces tu amigo no está en casa ¿verdad?

-Eso parece- susurro- pero ya vendrá después... ¿No quieres cenar conmigo? Digo me has traído hasta aquí y no quiero ser grosero.

-Bueno, si no molesta- confeso.

-Claro que no, nunca he tenido he visitas- dijo y la verdad es que no estoy fingiendo. Todo lo que sale de mi boca no es más que nada que una extraña sinceridad que de cierta manera aquel policía le gusta recibir- espero que te guste el ramen.

-¡Oh, me encanta el ramen!- exclamo en un tono casi infantil que me saco una risa. A pesar de que era mayor que yo podía actuar casi como yo.

Paso una hora antes de que se fuera. Realmente fue agradable hablar con otra persona que no fuera Madara o quien se convirtiera en una víctima de él. No, lo había pasado bien cenando con ese joven mientras veían televisión. Parecía un poco intranquilo, decía que eso no era una buena manera para que viviera. Que no era condiciones humanas. No era algo que me importara mucho, le respondí tranquil, solo me importaba estar con mi amigo no me importaba como. Pero pese a eso, se mostraba resistente, repitiendo una y otra vez que buscaría los medios para ayudarme. Es un terco y también se lo he dicho pero el solo se ríe y me llama mocoso. No que sé qué demonios se cree en llamarme así, pero no creo que debería quejarme. Porque el parece una buena persona y no es bueno criticar a la gente buena ¿verdad?

Después de esa hora tuvo que irse, se le hacía tarde o eso había explicado. No había llegado Madara. De hecho no llego hasta la madrugada cuando estaba a punto de dormirme y lo sentí acostarse al lado de mi casa ¿Se habría enterado que estaba con Naruto? ¿Estaba celoso? Porque lo siento distante conmigo. Frio. Ni siquiera me habla. Bueno por lo menos no conozco a ese tipo y sé que pese a su entusiasmo de quererme ayudar, estoy seguro que no hará absolutamente nada. No se tiene porque poner así, me duele, tanto como lo vi con esa perra de pechos operados. Pero se pondré bien con el tiempo. Estaba seguro de eso. Pero ya no podía pensar en más, estaba que moría del sueño. Ya hablaría con él en la mañana. Le explicaría lo que siento. Y todo estaría bien, como siempre.

...

A pesar de que ha pasado un mes las cosas para mí no han ido bien. También siento que exagero si expreso que todo se está yendo al carajo, tampoco es para tanto, en todo siempre hay cosas buenas y en este lapso también las hay. La diferencia radicaba en el resto que lo único malo que rondaba me lastimaba más que nada.

Madara actuaba de manera muy diferente conmigo. Estaba demasiado ausente, frio y casi no me acompañaba cuando salía a trabajar. Yo sabía que me estaba engañando y a pesar que en ocasiones quienes eran los potenciales amantes de él sentía que estaba equivocado. Muchos murieron por eso.

Recordaba que incluso había matado a un chico al que creía que era una mujer. Se llamaba Deidara. Le había cortado el cuello la semana pasada en el callejón cerca de un bar donde aparte de beber alcohol vendían diversas drogas ilegales. Nadie le echo de menos al parecer.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para hacer las paces con Madara. Hablaba muy poco conmigo y era solo para jugar. Yo le complacía y luego de que terminara sin decir una palabra se largaba como si nada.

Ya muchas personas había muerto y se juntaba a mis victimas con las suyas en ese mes llevábamos 16 o era 17, no me acuerdo.

La prensa estaba frenética, la gente asustada y la policía simplemente exhausta. Al parecer era impecables, él en sus juegos, yo no mis venganzas. No había pistas. Simplemente éramos invisibles ante los ojos de todos.

Bueno, en teoría yo no tanto. Naruto iba a verme seguido y pese a que no me conocía de mucho me ayudaba. Su promesa no había sido palabras sino una realidad. Me agradaba cada más. Pasábamos momentos muy agradables. Nos contábamos muchas cosas- decir que todo era sin duda una gran blasfemia así que mejor dejémosle todo en "muchas cosas". Me ayudaba con los gastos que casi siempre necesitaba. Nos volvimos muy íntimos en tan poco tiempo. Hasta que lo supe.

Naruto era el motivo de porque Madara se comportaba así. Estaba celoso. Caso cerrado.

No entendía porque se ponía así, no tenía por qué estarlo. Él solo era un buen amigo- era un buen término para denominarlo- y no creía que llegaría a pasar algo más por dos simples razones bastante bien fundamentadas. Una yo amaba a Madara, jamás lo traicionaría y dos Naruto estaba casado, su esposa Hinata era muy mona- y eso había visto cuando me mostro una fotografía que tenía guardada en la billetera- y estaba embarazada de cinco meses. Yo no destrozaría una familia.

Pero fue cuando una tarde calurosa y bochornosa que Naruto me propuso que viviera con él que las cosas cambiaron bruscamente.

-No puedo, en verdad que no.

-Pero tu amigo casi no está, prácticamente estas solos y estas son una caóticas manera de vivir.

-No me importan las condiciones en las que tenga que hacerlo si es con el- reproche y me sentí como un vulgar adolecente hormonado que discutía con sus padres. Y pesar de que yo seguía siendo un adolecente las hormonas no me dominaban y él no era mi padre.

-No es que diga que no lo veas, puedes visitarlo pero lo que te ofrezco es una oportunidad para que vivas bien- se acercaba a mí, yo retrocedía a cada paso que daba hasta que choque con la pared.

-Pues yo no quiero tu ayuda, ni siquiera te la pedí- escupí y me sentí miserable al ver su rostro de desconcierto. No podía caer tan bajo- vete.

-Pero, Obito...- no me di cuenta cuando estaba tan cerca de mí. Su respiración chocar con la mía. Estaba encontrar de la pared. Si tenía que suplicar que se fuera, lo haría, no me importaba.

-Que te vayas Naruto es que no...- de repente, como un golpe sutil me calla. Pero no como un golpe como había expresado antes, si no con algo más suave pero con una fuerza destructiva menor: un beso. No sé que como reaccionar, no sé qué hacer.

Sus labios son cálidos, húmedos y tienen un sabor ligero del ramen que comió hace poco; delicioso. Mi cerebro estaba atrofiado y sin pensar ni meditar nada en las consecuencias correspondí. Sus manos se tornan en mi cintura y las mías alrededor de su cuello. Sé que ninguno de los dos sabemos que lo estamos haciendo y también sé que tampoco nos importa.

Cuando el beso termino nos miramos a los ojos. Un contacto de corto tiempo e intenso. Me mordí el labio inferior con ansias y me estrujo entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy cálido.

-Lo siento- murmuro escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro- No debí haber hecho eso.

-No, no pasa nada- negué – pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante.

Alzo la mirada y noto que sus ojos están algo llorosos. Dos lágrimas corren de una manera muy linda por sus mejillas con esas extrañas marcas. Está lleno de culpa y de deseo. Culpa porque no quiere engañar a su linda esposa que está esperando un hijo suyo y deseo por esa obsesión de estar conmigo. No lo culpaba. Estábamos en la misma situación.

También no está seguro pero yo creo que porque piensa que estoy los suficientemente cuerdo como para tomar una decisión tan delicada como para decidir con quien acostarme y con quién no. Pero estaba decidido que si lo haría.

Pensé en Madara sintiendo rabia y culpa a la vez. No quería engañarlo pero él me había engañado muchas veces sin sentir culpa alguna vez. Incluso se bufaba de eso. Me hacía sentir más todo este tiempo. Pero ahora era tiempo de que pagara. Que sintiera ese dolor que yo sentía.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto todavía con esa duda en su mente y alma y solo asiento- es que no quiero que tu...

-No pasa nada- sonreí pasando una mano por su mejilla derecha secando una de sus lágrimas- has sido tan bueno conmigo y nadie lo ha sido jamás. Quiero estar contigo Naruto.

Esas palabras parecieron bastarle para que me volviera a besar. Esos besos tan dulces y cálidos. Me fascinaban y me llenaban de una manera única.

Terminamos haciendo el amor ahí mismo. Fue lento y pausado, lleno de sensaciones que no había sentido jamás. Tanto como las violaciones que había sufrido en el manicomio como el sexo consensual con Madara siempre eran rudos. Me lastimaban, me herían en lo más profundo de mi ser de una manera literal. Pero con Naruto no. Él fue cuidadoso conmigo de un principio a fin llevándome al orgasmo más dulce que había experimentado. Era satisfactorio. Esta vez no sangre ni me sentí débil. Él fue adecuado conmigo incluso al terminar me había llevado cargando a mi cuarto y acostarnos en la cama.

-Te quiero- me susurra el oído- pero tengo una duda.

-¿Qué si yo también te quiero?- pregunta y él se ríe de una manera muy natural.

-No, eso lo sé muy bien, lo comprobé- sonrió pasando una de sus manos por mis cabellos- Solo se tu nombre, pero no me tu apellido, sé que suena algo estúpido pero quiero saberlo. Lo necesito.

-¿Mi apellido?- pregunte y sonreí solo era un pequeño detalle- Uchiha, o sea que no nombre completo es Obito Uchiha.

Dejo de acariciar mis cabellos. Lo siento un poco tenso y la miro extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte y el solo niega con la cabeza- ¿Tiene algo de malo mi apellido?

-No, nada- negó abrazándome de nuevo haciendo que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho. Siento su respiración y escucho el suave sonido de sus latidos ¿Por qué no sentía eso con Madara? – solo es que soy un poco idiota y llego a confundir las cosas pero no te preocupes ¿Esta bien?

-Vale- asentí sintiendo los ojos pesados como si hubieran sido reemplazados por unos cemento- tengo mucho sueño, quiero descansar.

-Está bien- siento su beso en mi frente y sus palabras lejanas- hasta mañana- susurra pero ya no lo escucho bien. Quedo dormido.

...

No he visto a Naruto en una semana pero las cosas con Madara han mejorado mucho. Habla conmigo y pasa más tiempo conmigo. Eso me inquieta, sé que debería alegrarme pero es lo contrario. Sé que ese cambio tan brusco de humor se debe algo y algo bueno no debe de ser. Tal vez le alegra que Naruto ya no me venga a ver. Sí, claro tal vez se deba a eso.

El día era nublado y empezó a llover en la tarde por lo que mi función tuvo que terminar temprano y regresar a la casa estaba empapado y muy cansado. Madara estaba tranquilo en la sala. La televisión prendida. Las noticias se estaban dando.

"Hoy, agentes de la policía han mostrado la identidad del asesino en serie al cual la prensa ha denominado como "The Little clown" Por los archivos que han encontrado de su última víctima, el agente del mismo caso, Naruto Uzumaki"

¿Qué estaba pasado? ¿The Little clown? ¿Naruto estaba muerto? Las risas de Madara me hicieron reaccionar ¡Lo había asesinado! Es que era un idiota. Ya sabían que era el.

"Ahora regresamos a una exclusiva toma en vivo donde la policía ha llegado a detener al asesino Uchiha Obito"

No me sorprendió tanto al ver en la televisión una toma clara y bien definida del barrio donde vivía ni los ruidos de las sirenas que comenzaban a escucharse cerca de aquí si no mi nombre. Uchiha Obito. Era a mí a quien estaban buscando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Eso es muy obvio, Obito- se levantó Madara. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y a pesar de los años que acostumbre a verlo me enfermo verlo- tu eres el asesino.

-No, eso no es verdad, tu eres el asesino- negué rotundamente- ¿Me estabas usando?- pregunte escuchando golpes violentos a mi puerta a lo que por instinto corrí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. No quería ver a nadie pero cuando vi Madara estaba al extremo izquierdo de la habitación pintando con rojo la pared- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Obito, has dicho que te he estado usando, pero ¿Eso es verdad? ¿No sería al revés? ¿Tú no me has estado usando?- se voltea. Más sangre, no solamente estaba en sus manos sino también por su rostro cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios y en sus ojos como si estuviera llorando.

-Madara ¿Qué te sucede que pasa?- pregunte. El ruido de la puerta principal romperse se escucha desde aquí, así como los pasos de los intrusos- ¿Qué te paso?

-Lo sabes muy bien- sonrió mostrando sus dientes rojos- porque tú lo hiciste en tu mente. De la misma manera que me has creado a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Morí cuando tenías tres años mi pequeño sobrino. Estabas tan solo, tan herido, tan roto, que en tu desesperación me has creado a mí. Tu locura, esa que inquietaba a tus padres te hizo crearme a mí para que te sintieras amado. Es un poco tierno, es un poco patético pero las cosas son así.

Negué y me aparte lo más que podía. No soportaba mi cabeza, me dolía demasiado. Muchos pensamientos recorrían mi cabeza como pequeños rayos dolorosos.

"Yo no creo que sea adecuado que esta Obito con tu hermano Izuna- escucho la voz de mi madre, dura y exigente.

-Él no le hará nada Konan ¿Por qué no mejor comprendes que tal vez le hará bien?

-¿Bien? Pero si nuestro hijo tampoco está bien. Hace dos días lo tuvimos que llevar al hospital porque estuvo golpeándose en la cabeza. Esta loco, loco igual que Madara.

-¡Calla! No vuelvas hablar así de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? Siempre lo pones siempre encima de mi y de tu propio hijo.

Escucho un ruido de algo romperse y siento que me alejo de toda aquella pelea matrimonial.

-Obito ¿Qué haces aquí? – era Madara. Se veía un poco más flaco, demacrado, con una vendas en cada brazo y ojos hundido- si es por lo de tus padres no te preocupes, ellos ya no volverán a pelearse porque yo ya no estaré aquí.

-Pero tío- escuche mi propia voz – no quiero que te vayas, tu eres mi mejor amigo del todo del mundo.

-Lo sé, tú también eres alguien muy importante para mi pequeño- siento sus manos, esas manos grandes y frías tocar mi mejilla- pero estaré contigo siempre, cuando más me necesites estaré para ayudarte. Mira, nadie en este mundo te va a querer como yo lo hago ¿Sabes porque?

¿Por qué?

-Porque somos distinto a las demás personas. Nadie entiende lo que somos y lo que podemos hacer. Se burlan, nos rechazan, abusan. Pero yo sé que al igual que yo tú harás algo al respecto. Algo grande. Y estaré orgulloso de ti"

Grite con todas mis fuerzas y oigo como vuelve a forzar la puerta. No puedo más. Ya lo sé, se todo y no puedo creer aun que eso sea real. Madara ha desaparecido. No está, pero la sangre sí. Alzo mis manos a la altura de mi rostro y noto que están manchadas de sangre. De mi sangre. Me he rajado los brazos y no me he dado cuenta. Yo...yo hice todo incluso me he hecho daño. Incluso por el culo me he hecho daño al pensar que lo estaba haciendo con Madara.

Otro grito más desgarrador salió de mi boca que me lastimo la garganta. La puerta he cedido y los agentes entran apuntándome con sus armas.

Me levante solo para caer de nuevo por la pérdida de sangre. Me siento muy mareado. Pienso en todos los que mate y en último en Madara antes de desmayarme. Era una linda imagen antes de morir.

Una enfermera de cabellos castaños pasaba con un carrito las pastillas que solía administrar a los enfermos mentales. Nos les tenía miedo como a los demás compañeros que tenía, sabía perfectamente que las personas que se hallaban en esos cuartos blancos y acolchonados no tenían la culpa de sus actos y que eran humanos también. Siempre amable con ellos y veía con una grata satisfacción que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Ahora solo le faltaba uno. El más reciente. Quien causo tanta polémica por haber matado a tantas personas a tan corta edad. Que estuvo a punto de morir desangrado en su propia casa cuando lo iba arrestar. Muchos dicen que solo había sobrevivido de milagro, pero ella creía que era un simple juego del destino. Todavía no le tocaba. Y así mismo su destino era estar ahí, en un lugar seguro para que se hiciera daño ni a él ni a otros. De ello se encargaría ella.

Saco las llaves de su bata blanca abriendo la puerta. Sabía que no debía tener mucho cuidado. En ese año que estaba internado luego que el jurado le hubiera declaró "enajenado" se había portado muy bien. Y eso le ahorraba trabajo.

Entro junto con el carrito viendo a Obito sentado en la cama con una hoja blanca que contenía un dibujo. En ella de plasmaba a un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos negro y largo que llegaba a cubrir la mitad de su rostro. Este tenía una expresión seria, taciturna. Eso inquieto un poco a la enfermera.

-¿A quién dibujaste Obito?- pregunto curiosa.

-Hola Rin- saludo cordialmente volteando el dibujo para que pudiera apreciarlo – es Madara, lo dibuje hoy.

-Oh que bien, dibujas muy lindo- sonrió dulce- Obito, te daré tus pastillas ¿No hay problema, verdad?

-Claro que no- negó sin levantarse viendo como la chica le daba en dos vasitos de papel la pastilla y el agua que debía de tomar- Algún día te dibujare también a ti Rin, ere muy buena conmigo aunque es difícil cuando dibujo con un lápiz con punta- conto al terminar de tragar los medicamentos.

-Son políticas de ese lugar, Obito- dijo para desilusión – pero tienes mucho talento tu puedes con esto.

-Muchas gracias- susurro- juro que lo hare.

-No es nada- sonrió antes de irse. Sin duda aquel dibujo le producía estremecimientos.

Obito borro esa sonrisa en su boca y se echó de espaldas a la cama sosteniendo en lo alto su dibujo.

"Madara, quiero estar contigo" pensó.

-Obito- escucho un susurro y sonrió. Tal vez si estarían juntos. Madara lo prometió. Lo amaba y estaría con él, orgulloso de todo lo que hizo. Estarían juntos por siempre.

Fin.


End file.
